


Just Breathe

by Granjolrass



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a panic attack. Grantaire attempts to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/gifts).



Grantaire hurried up the steps to Enjolras’ apartment. He held two cups of coffee in one hand and a bag with a few bagels in the other. The steaming liquid made a sloshing sound as he practically jogged up the steps. It was finals week and that meant one thing, Enjolras would be in study mode. This happened every semester. Enjolras would hole himself up in his apartment for days. He wouldn’t talk to anyone, he wouldn’t sleep, and hell Grantaire would be surprised if the guy ate anything. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, instead he slipped his hand under the mat where he knew there would be a key. The moment he walked in though, he knew there was something wrong. 

E sat at his desk, not even fazed by the fact that someone had just waltzed into his apartment (because, lets face it, R did this all the time). The bags under his eyes told Grantaire just how little the blonde had been sleeping, the apartment was a wreck (which was always a warning sign when it came to Enjolras), and he looked as though he hadn’t eaten in days. He could hear the sound of his breathing, ragged and uneven. Grantaire suddenly felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he hadn’t come sooner. “Enjolras.” He said, quickly forgetting the drinks and food on the coffee table as he went to aid his friend. “Are you alright?” He asked, placing his arm around the boy’s shoulder. 

“I’m never going to be able to do this.” The blonde mumbled, shaking his head. “I’m never going to be able to do this. There’s no way.” He repeated the phrase, his breathing growing even more unsteady. Grantaire stood there, not quite sure what to do. “You’ll be fine Enjolras. You’re fine. Just breathe.” He tried to rationalize. He’d never seen E in this state before and he wished he knew the correct protocol. “You don’t understand!” Enjolras nearly shouted, startling the brunette. “I can’t do all of this work Grantaire. I can’t get it done. I’m going to fail. I’m going to fail all of my classes and I’m not going to graduate, and I’ll never get a job. Christ Grantaire. No one will want me after this.” He was beginning to hyperventilate now. Grantaire, still unsure, did the only thing he could think to do, he embraced the blonde. And for just a moment, he thinks it might be working. 

Enjolras’ breathing slowed for a moment feeling safe in Grantaire’s embrace, but then the thoughts returned. “I’m a failure.” He mumbled, his eyes beginning to water. “My life, everything I’ve done, it amounts to nothing. I amount to nothing.” At these words, the tears began to fall and Grantaire has finally managed to find the words he needs. “You are not a failure Enjolras.” He stated firmly, moving around to face the boy. He crouches down to his level, placing his hands on his friends’ knees as he looks him directly in the eye. “You listen to me Enjolras. You listen to me right now. You are not a failure.” He repeated. “You will never be a failure. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever known, one of the strongest people I have ever know.” He leaned in to wipe the tears from the boy’s cheeks. “You can do this. You’ve done it before. And you don’t have to worry because I’m not going to leave you, okay, I’m right here.” He squeezed the boy’s knees for emphasis. 

Enjolras gazed back at him, his tears beginning to subside after a few moments. They looked at each other for a long while before Enjolras finally spoke up. “I think I’m going to be sick.” It wasn’t exactly what R was expecting, but what else could he do? Grantaire took him to the bathroom, stroked his hair as expelled what little food he had in his stomach. Grantaire rubbed his back, and the entire time he just continued to repeat the same words. “You’re going to be fine Enjolras, I promise. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Once he was finished, Grantaire led him to the kitchen table while he fetched a glass of water. Handing it to the boy, he sat down beside him. “I’m sorry.” Enjolras managed to rasp, taking in a sip of the water. And Grantaire shook his head effortlessly. “Everything’s going to be alright.” Grantaire soothed. “I promise. And I’d never break a promise, right? Not to you.” The blonde managed a small smile as he took another sip of the water. “I love you Enjolras, alright?” And before he knows what he’s doing, Grantaire planted a gentle kiss on the boy’s cheek. It took him a moment to recuperate, but once he did, Enjolras glanced straight into the brunette’s eyes. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely friend Gizmo. Just breathe baby. I love you. <3  
> -S


End file.
